Tell Her This
by Moon Raven2
Summary: Heero uses a song to tell Relena how he feels. Ah, no, Heero's not singing!


Tell Her This  
by Raven Moon  
MrBeanRulz@aol.com  
PG  
Disclaimers and my always rambling notes:  
I don't own Gundam Wing. I'm a poor college student who has no job - all I   
do is work my butt off at the theatre for no money. Don't sue me. :(  
  
The song, "Tell Her This," is by Del Amitri, one of my favorite bands EVER,  
and one that most people haven't heard of. When my life is crazy (like now -  
my grandmother was in the hospital (she's better now), my dog was lost (we  
found her), and I'm ASMing a show full of crazy people), I like to pop in a   
little Del Amitri, because the sad songs make me realize that I'm not alone  
in my lunacy. :) Rah, Justin Currie! Anyway... needless to say, I don't   
own the song and no infringement is intended.  
  
As always, C&C welcome and appreciated!!  
  
"Everybody neat and pretty? Then on with the show!"  
------------  
Tell Her This  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft stepped through the door of her bedroom, closing it behind  
her, and the stiffly proper elegance she held herself with as a world leader   
fell away in a long, tired sigh. She slumped against the door and closed her  
eyes wearily. Oh, what a day! All she wanted now was a long, hot bath and  
a good night's sleep. Hopefully they wouldn't be too unattainable!!   
  
Moving into the room, she stopped long enough to hit a small, glowing button   
on her desk. "Music does, after all, soothe the savage beast," she said with  
a small smile. But the song that issued forth from the speakers hidden at   
various points around the room was not one she recognized. A small frown bit  
into her smooth features as she listened to the acoustic guitar, but the   
expression softened into a smile as she heard the man's voice.   
  
*"Tell her not to go;  
I ain't holding on no more."*  
  
It was dusky and soothing, warm and soft and delicious, like a blanket fresh   
from the dryer on a cold winter's day. Humming softly, Relena turned toward   
the balcony doors only to stop short at the sight that met her eyes. A   
slender figure stood leaning against the wall, half shrouded in darkness, but  
she recognized him instantly. She would recognize him anywhere.  
  
*"Tell her something in my mind   
Freezes up from time to time."*  
  
She let out a little gasp that held his name: "Heero?" He stepped out of the  
shadows and raised a hand, silencing her. It was mostly dark in the room,   
and she could barely see his eyes beneath the wild brown bangs that hung down  
into his face. Her fingers itched to reach out and brush them back as he   
moved closer, but she clenched her fists at her sides, wondering what the   
hell he was doing in her bedroom in the middle of the night.  
  
*"Tell her not to cry;  
I just got scared that's all."*  
  
He seemed to smile then, but she had to be imagining things. "Listen," he   
whispered softly, so softly she wasn't sure he had actually spoken.  
  
*"Tell her I'll be by her side,  
All she has to do is call."*  
  
She opened her mouth to ask him what it was he wanted to say when suddenly it  
occurred to her that he meant for her to listen to the *song*. How like him.  
  
*"Tell her the chips are down;  
I drank too much and shouted it aloud.  
Tell her something in my heart   
Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd."*  
  
At these words her jaw fell open again, this time in surprise. Did he mean   
it? He was staring at her, his eyes nearly black in the darkness, and she   
could read the intensity written on his face. "Just listen."  
  
*"Tell her what was wrong:  
Sometimes I think too much but say nothing at all."*  
  
She smiled then, appreciating how appropriate these words, if no others,   
were.  
  
*"And tell her from this high terrain,  
I am ready now to fall."*  
  
He took another step toward her and his hand came up to wipe at her cheek.   
Until she felt the brush of his fingertips against her skin, she had no idea   
that a tear had fallen. She grabbed the hand before he could pull it away   
and held on tight.  
  
*"Tell her not to go;  
I ain't holding on no more."*  
  
Didn't he realize that he didn't need to hold on? Didn't he know that she   
did enough holding for the both of them? Was he so blind that he couldn't   
see the love she held for him, how much she wanted him, needed him? Could he  
be such a fool?  
  
*"Tell her nothing if not this:  
All I want to do is kiss her."*  
  
Her eyes widened. His arm went around her waist and pulled her to him   
tightly. She stared up at him, and after a moment his mouth lowered to claim  
hers. He tried to put into the kiss what he could never put into words: ~I   
love you, Relena, I love you, I love you, I love you... please don't give up   
on me... please wait for me... I need you.~   
  
His tongue stroked against hers, and she sighed into his mouth, answering his  
plea: ~Yes, Heero, I understand. I would never give up. I *will* never give  
up. I love you. I've always loved you.~  
  
Abruptly he pulled away, leaving her gasping for air and suddenly cold. He   
turned away, and another tear fell as the last lines of the song filled the   
air.  
  
*"Tell her something in my mind  
Freezes up from time to time."*  
  
He was gone - out the doors and over the balcony's railing - before the final  
strains of acoustic guitar had faded. "Oh, Heero," she murmured softly,   
"please hurry back to me. Please, my love..."  
  
With a quick shake of her head, she started the song over. Pressing her   
fingers against lips that still tingled from his kiss, she went - humming   
again - into the bathroom to take that bath she'd been promising herself all  
day.  
-----------  
End  
  
-----------  
Hmmmmm... that turned out a little differently than I thought it would. I  
don't mean that in a *bad* way, but I had a different vision for it when I  
initially began it. Oh well... I've found that stories oftentimes have a  
mind of their own. "Let Uther Pendragon do what he can, Eden will run where  
Eden ran." 


End file.
